En el camino
by FourSN
Summary: Sasuke consigue librarse de sus numerosas animadoras gracias a la ayuda de un chico muy especial. SasuNaru


Hasta donde me alcanza la memoria siempre he tenido admiradoras... para mi desgracia. Ya desde muy pequeño las niñas de mi escuela me atosigaban queriendo que las prestara atención, y tan solo mi mal carácter las hacía contenerse en sus demandas; no obstante, aún con eso no llegaba a librarme del todo de la tediosa ``pesadilla´´ a la que me sometían: suspiros y chismes cuando pasaba cerca de un grupo de estas locas, peleas por sentarse conmigo en clase, invitaciones para que fuera a sus fiestas de cumpleaños -cosa inútil, pues nunca asistía-, modestos regalos con tarjetitas que encontraba en mi mesa o que me entregaban en persona las más valientes, ofertas para comer junto a ellas el almuerzo especial que habían preparado... y otras mil tonterías.

El tiempo no puso fin a este problema, de hecho creo que lo empeoró, pues a las cosas que ya he mencionado se les unió una especialmente irritante que paso a contar ahora. Muchas de estas ``admiradoras´´ -como las he llamado antes- comenzaron a esperarme, cada día una distinta, a la salida de la escuela para hacer el trayecto de vuelta a casa juntos. Curiosamente todas esas chicas vivían cerca de mi y a todas les convenía regresar por el mismo camino que utilizaba yo; y a pesar de que no mostraba ningún interés en que me acompañaran ellas me seguían con rápidos pasos para que no las dejara atrás mientras parloteaban durante todo el viaje.

Lo peor de todo era que algunas aprovechaban esos momentos para intentar confesarme su ``amor´´. Digo que lo intentaban porque en cuanto veía sus intenciones les decía en tono seco que tenía prisa y aceleraba el ritmo de mis piernas para perderlas de vista. Pero no se daban por vencidas, no se rendían y continuaban persiguiéndome. Incluso redoblaron sus esfuerzos y comenzaron a esperarme a la salida de mi casa para ir justos a la escuela. Ida y vuelta con estas pelmazas, no sé cómo lo soportaba.

Hubiese acabado haciendo algo excesivamente radical -ya he mencionado que tengo mucho carácter- para poner fin a esta situación cuando la solución vino inesperadamente: Naruto.

Yo nunca había congeniado con ningún otro alumno. A pesar de ser el mejor en los estudios y destacar en todos los deportes, mi forma de ser prepotente y desdeñosa lograron que no tuviese a nadie a quien pudiese llamar realmente amigo... hasta que llegó un chico nuevo a clase. Se llamaba Naruto, y logró en muy poco tiempo hacerse amigo de la mayoría de los chicos. También quiso acercarse a mi pero yo, como al resto de los compañeros de la escuela, no le prestaba atención... todo lo que me era posible, porque no había un crío más insistente y extrovertido en el mundo.

Él y yo eramos completamente diferentes en todo, en el aspecto físico y la personalidad, mientras que yo era distante y frío el era cercano, cálido. Tuve la -pensé en ese momento- mala suerte de que el profesor le mandara ponerse a mi lado cuando comprobó que el chico era muy distraí éntese junto a Uchiha Sasuke, a ver si así aprende algo o por lo menos deja de hablar tanto durante la clase, recuerdo que dijo desesperado por las travesuras de Naruto. No pudo nuestro maestro estar más equivocado ya que sus calificaciones no mejoraron y seguía siendo incapaz de tener la boca cerrada . Cuando me daba conversación yo le ignoraba y lo mismo hacía las veces que intentaba copiarme los ejercicios o durante un examen. El chico no cesaba en su empeño de convertirse en mi amigo y siempre lo tenía pegado a mi lado a pesar de que yo le dejaba bien claro que me era molesta su constante presencia.. Un día me lo encontré esperándome a la salida de la escuela junto con las ya habituales chicas que hacían lo mismo. Me insistió para volver conmigo a casa y yo acabé cediendo, dejando a mis acosadoras comunes enfadadas. Durante el camino de regreso realicé un inmenso esfuerzo por ser amable y le pregunté la duda que tenía desde hacía bastante tiempo: ¿ Por qué con todos los amigos nuevos que había hecho era precisamente conmigo, que le ignoraba, con quien más tiempo quería estar? Su contestación permanece en mi memoria:Porque me di cuenta de que tú eres el único de ellos que no tiene un buen amigo, y no lo entiendo porque a mi me resultas muy simpático, por eso quiero ser tu amigo. Yo no entendía como podía resultarle ``simpático´´ a nadie, pero es que este Naruto era especial. Llegamos hasta el cruce donde nuestros caminos se separaban y pude comprobar que él al igual que las chicas que me perseguían tampoco vivía cerca de mí. Pero eso era lo único que tenían en común, me dije. Naruto era agradable, inocente y, ¿Cómo decirlo?...``dulce´´ sin necesidad de fingirlo como hacían ellas para intentar gustarme. Él quería ser mi amigo de verdad. A partir de ese día no lo evite y me forzaba a controlar mi mal genio, en lo cual me ayudaba Naruto, que parecía haberse convertido en la voz de mi conciencia que me empujaba al bien. Gracias a él pude, con el tiempo, hacer más amigos. Pero Naruto siempre ocupó un lugar especial.

Creo que me he apartado un poco de mi objetivo que era contar cómo me libre de mis locas fans. Bien, seré breve: desde que Naruto y yo empezamos a ser amigos, a ir y volver de la escuela a casa juntos y, en general, a estar a todas horas unidos, las chicas no encontraron un instante para estar a solas conmigo, y al ver que yo prefería con mucho la compañía de este rubito -al cual cogieron un poco de manía- que la de ellas, paulatinamente me fueron dejando en paz.

Por cierto, años más tarde, un día como otro cualquiera en el que Naruto me esperaba, como era habitual, en la puerta de mi casa para ir a la escuela le vi muy nervioso. Parloteaba más de lo normal y me dí cuenta de que llevaba algo oculto en la mano con lo que no paraba de enredar mientras andábamos. En estos años nuestra amistad se había convertido en algo diferente, y ambos lo sabíamos. A mitad de camino, con una timidez que no era habitual en él me entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, al abrirlo vi que se trataba de una foto enmarcada en la que salíamos los dos, él riendo y yo con mi habitual semblante serio. Mirando hacia al suelo, Naruto comenzó a musitar algo con inseguridad, yo sonreía de lado pues toda la escena me era familiar: Me esperaban a la salida de mi casa, me hablaban de forma incansable, me hacían regalos... pero esa vez no impedí que me confesaran su amor. Al final, no había conseguido librarme de todas mis ``admiradoras´´, aunque claro, la diferencia es que en esta ocasión yo podía corresponder a esos sentimientos. Tomé al feliz y sonrojado Naruto por la cintura y... bueno, sólo diré que ese día nos perdimos todas las clases.


End file.
